


"Безусловно, это любовь..."

by Sheally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: Когда тебе постоянно кого-то ставят в пример, постоянно говорят о ком-то и буквально тыкают носом в этого человека, волей-неволей начинаешь задумываться над собственными чувствами к нему. Не только Юри вырос, непрестанно любуясь Виктором.





	1. Юра.

**Author's Note:**

> Я знаю про очепятки и прошу меня простить за них. Чуть позже текст будет вычесываться и обновляться. Но сейчас я просто не готова к этой редактуре. Простите!

С самого начала, как он только пришел впервые тренироваться в группу Якова, Юрий только и слышал, что о великом таланте гения Виктора Никифорова. Виктор то, Виктор это, Виктор туда, Виктор сюда… Юрию иногда казалось, что Виктор – это такой абстрактный образ, что витал внутри спорт.комплекса и был совершенно недосягаем.

Частенько все было именно так, потому что взрослые соревнования и юниорские проходили на совершенно разных площадках, зачастую, в разных городах и даже в разных странах. Так что юные дарования почти не пересекались с именитыми спортсменами, встречая их лишь урывками на специализированных курсах или массовых ледовых шоу.

Для Юры Виктор никогда не был идолом, даже несмотря на то, что Яков частенько ставил его в пример и к месту, и нет. Юра слушал тренера и делал по-своему, наплевав на сравнения и указания. Для него на первом месте было собственное «я», а уже потом какой-то там Виктор Никифоров с его заоблачными достижениями.

Так продолжалось ровно до момента, когда они оказались на соревнованиях одновременно. Юра с удивлением обнаружил, что Виктор наблюдает за ним с трибуны еще перед самим выступлением. Яков никак не отреагировал на такую публику, и Юра с чистой совестью вышел на лед. Перед глазами на мгновение вновь мелькнул Виктор, сидевший прямо на ступенях между трибунами. Мелькнул и исчез за шагами и вращениями программы Юрия.

Яков настолько часто ставил Виктора в пример с его идеальными четверными, мелодичными и грамотно скомпонованными программами, что у Юрия взыграл бунтарский дух. Он посмотрел в сторону тренера и уверенно пошел на четверной прыжок. Судьи были в шоке, Яков был вне себя от злости.

Отчитывая Юрия на скамье в уголке слез и поцелуев, Яков был неумолим. Юра сидел и в полуха слушал причитания тренера, совершенно не обращая на них внимания, когда услышал голос Виктора откуда-то с краю.

-Надо больше его хвалить, Яков!

Виктор улыбался, держась за поручень, с расстояния всего в несколько метров. Юра почувствовал, как сердце в груди замерло. Виктор Никифоров – живая легенда фигурного катания в целом и их тренировочной базы в частности только что похвалил его. Юра и сам не заметил, как в пылу взял с Виктора обещание поставить ему программу, если он выиграет без четверных прыжков. Виктор согласился настолько легко, что у Юры не осталось сомнений – ему все это просто приснилось.

Сон развеялся, когда Яков начал чуть ли не на каждой тренировке тыкать Юру носом в то, что сам Виктор за него заступился, так Юра теперь просто обязан постараться и привести свои программы к идеальному состоянию. Юра так не думал. Он был уверен в себе и считал, что у него и так все совершенно идеально и не нуждается в дополнительной отработке.

Оказавшись в Сочи на пьедестале в самом его центре, Юра неожиданно понял, что странное обещание, данное Виктором, может вот-вот начать исполняться. Ведь свою часть Юра выполнил. Его обуревали странные чувства. С одной стороны, поставленная Никифоровым программа для дебюта во взрослой категории – это вершина мечтаний любого юниора. С другой… Юра не знал, хочет ли вообще связываться с Виктором. Среди своих бытовало мнение, что Виктор отличается удивительной забывчивостью и ветренностью. Это касалось почти всего, кроме тренировок. К последним Виктор относился всегда с невероятной серьезностью, выкладываясь по полной, почти на пределе возможного.

Зная все это, Юра особых надежд не питал. К тому же он наблюдал за прокатом Виктора все на том же финале в Сочи и видел, как Никифоров с каким-то загадочным интересом следил за угрюмым японцем, который сначала из рук вон плохо откатал свою произвольную, а потом и вовсе откатился, чуть не плача, куда-то в глубь кулуаров ледовой арены.

-И это мои будущие соперники… - Фыркнул в голос Юрий, убираясь прочь за кулисы и наблюдая, как исчезает за поворотом коридора спина японского фигуриста. Он вдруг ощутил, что злится. И на себя, и на Виктора, и даже на этого японца, который, по сути, ему ничего не сделал. Точно белая мгла застилала его разум, когда Юра последовал за ним.

Очнулся он уже рядом с Яковом, который восторженно вещал о том, что Виктор уже закончил принимать поздравления, и теперь их с Юрием ждет пресс-конференция «для своих», как двух золотых медалистов. Юра смутно помнил, как выплескивал собственное недовольство на трясущегося от страха японца. Но не мог не признать, что после этого ему полегчало. Так что на пресс-конференции он уныло наблюдал краем глаза за Виктором, отвечавшим на кучу скучных вопросов, в основном о том, собирается ли он и дальше побеждать. Один из журналистов после ответа Виктора как-то загадочно улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на Юру, сказав:

-Мистер Никифоров, может, стоит дать дорогу молодым?

Виктор только пожал устало плечами, усмехнувшись. Юра фыркнул и, посмотрев прямо в глаза журналисту, задавшему вопрос, заявил:

-Зачем мне давать дорогу? Я и сам способен взять все, что мне причитается!

Яков тут же побагровел и мимо микрофона велел Юрию убираться к черту. Юра фыркнул и побрел прочь. Отдыхать и готовиться к показательным.

Спустя полгода, Юрий отлично понимал, что его ждет. Он снова смог получить золото, но на этот раз на Чемпионате мира среди юниоров. Виктор вновь его похвалил, даже не пытаясь поправлять, как было после его произвольной на финале Гран-При. Юра только вздыхал временами, в сторону выговаривая Виктору о его обещаниях, которые тот, похоже, совершенно не собирался выполнять.

 

 

-Что?!!!

Юра был вне себя от гнева. Белая пелена полностью застелила взор.

-Яков!!!

Мила мягко гладила Юру по плечам, пытаясь удержать на месте. Он рвался в бой, а именно выяснить, какого дьявола Виктор улетел в Японию, не предупредив никого. И именно теперь, когда настал момент заняться постановкой его, Юрия, программы. Это было вне его понимания. И уж тем более он не собирался с этим мириться.

Выждав удобного момента, попутно разыскивая Виктора по постам в Instagram и прочих соц.сетях, Юра оставил Якову путанную записку на клочке бумаги в тренерской и уверенной походкой направился к ожившему его таки до Пулково. Япония так Япония. Ему ничего не стоило последовать за Виктором, потому что амбиции были дороже любого перелета.

 

 

Оказавшись посреди незнакомого города, Юра сначала опешил. Куда ему идти? Где искать Виктора? Может, кто-то сможет ему подсказать? Или же он сам его найдет, случайно? В последнее Юре слабо верилось. Он бесцельно побрел по улочкам и торговым площадям.

Городок был небольшой, но будто бы уютный. Юра успел протопать приличное расстояние,  прежде чем ему действительно подсказали, где искать «красивого иностранца».

-Красивого, да? – Себе под нос фыркнул Юра и поплелся в указанном направлении, волоча за собой чемодан. Ему до сих пор в голову как-то не приходило, что у Виктора действительно есть некая привлекательность и даже красота. Иначе как бы ему давалось настолько уверенно поддерживать образ практически идола, соблазнительного и манящего?

Толпа перед зданием катка была плотной и разношерстной, хотя в первых ее рядах (где-то в первых трех рядах) стояли большей частью школьницы-старшеклассницы. Юра снова фыркнул и уверенно покатил свой чемодан ко входу в здание. Он точно знал, что теперь-то его никто и ничто не остановит. Злость вновь начала в нем закипать. И какого черта Виктору понадобилось уезжать на край света? Только потому, что этот невнятный японский фигурист его попросил? Или потому что повторил его программу вплоть до последнего движения? Если дело было в последнем, то Виктор явно выбрал не того. Юра точно это знал. Он был уверен, что смог бы откатать эту программу намного лучше этого Кацуки.

К слову о японце. Он как раз явился пред ясные очи Юрочки, за что и огреб по полной. Где-то на краю сознания Юрий подумал, что это входит у него в привычку – вымещать свою злость на этом невнятном типе. Но на этот раз все было иначе. Будто внутри этой размазни появился стержень, несгибаемый и совершенно недосягаемый. И Юрий даже знал, что имя этому стрежню уверенности – Виктор Никифоров.

Сам идол явился почти мгновенно, сделав вид, что он не понимает, о чем лопочет Юрочка. Юрий был зол, как никогда. Как про него могли забыть? После всего, что между ними было! Тут мысли Юрия немного запнулись. А что собственно было? Обещание? Не больше.

-Хорошо. Я поставлю программу для каждого из вас, и вы посоревнуетесь.

«Что он такое говорит?!» - Юрий только чудом не потерял челюсть, услышав слова Виктора. Но быстро собрался с мыслями, поворачивая все в свою пользу.

-И ты выполнишь желание победителя!

Если бы только Юра знал, как сильно пожалеет потом, что не попросил о большем…

 

 

Дни текли один за другим в изнурительных тренировках. Под вечер у Юрия не было в теле ни единого участка, ни единой косточки или мышцы, которые бы не болели и не пытались молить о пощаде. Яков никогда их так не гонял. Да, он всеми силами призывал своих воспитанников к порядку, старался вкладывать в их головы то, что знал сам. Корректировал по мере возможности, ведь группа была не маленькой, а внимания требовали все. Но никогда, никогда Яков не доводил никого из своих воспитанников до такого состояния. Безусловно, Виктор был не таким.

Теперь Юрий это отлично понимал и в душе уже не хотел, чтобы этот демон в человеческом теле был и дальше его тренером. Он прекрасно осознавал, что просто не вынесет подобного ритма, особенно, если учесть, что на периферии постоянно болтался его японец, заставляя нервничать. Юра знал, что прыжки у Кацуки выходят через раз, но тот энтузиазм, с которым вокруг него порхал Виктор, настораживал. Юрочка отлично знал, что Виктор просто так не станет тратить свое время. Только не на неудачника, вроде Кацуки. И если Виктор уже тратит свое время и силы, значит, что-то в этом японском типе все же есть.

И чем он, Юрий, тогда хуже? Он покажет все, на что способен.

 

 

Прокат был почти безупречным. Почти. И этого «почти» хватило, чтобы победителем из их импровизированной дуэли вышел Юри Кацуки.

Юра даже не стал досматривать прокат конкурента, осознавая, что это пустая трата времени. Виктор вложил в него хореографию для короткой программы настолько четко и глубоко, что он теперь, разбуженный среди ночи, мог бы выйти и откатать ее на твердое золото. Чертов Виктор снова победил. Победил их всех. Победил, не приложив никаких усилий.

Юра вернулся в Питер, выслушал от Якова все, что тренер о нем думает, и показал ему приобретенное у Виктора. Увидев хореографию, Яков немного смягчился и даже позволил Юрию передохнуть недельку, прежде чем привел свою бывшую жену, заявив, что постановкой его произвольной будет заниматься именно она. Юрий не возражал.

Дни пролетали, тренировки шли. С каждым новым днем Юрий чувствовал, что все больше ненавидит этого угрюмого японца, но никак не мог понять, за что. Кацуки не сделал ему ничего плохого. Напротив, он поддерживал его вместе со своими друзьями, пока они оба тренировались в Японии. Он поддержал его на водопаде, стоя рядом с ним под струями ледяной воды. Юра незримо ощущал присутствие Кацуки рядом с собой, пока мыслями уносился к воспоминаниям о своем дедушке.

Даже ощущая, что вот-вот проиграет ему, он понимал, что Юри его поддержал бы в любом случае. И от этого ему становилось еще тяжелее. И вот сейчас он испытывал жгучую, непреодолимую ненависть к нему. Но почему?  Юрий не знал.

 

Откатав на «Скейт Америка» и оказавшись вторым, Юрий должен был бы приуныть. Но все было иначе. Он будто воспарил на крыльях собственной злобы. Ведь японец оказался успешнее его. И на всех фото и во всех пресс-релизах подле Кацуки стоял Виктор, улыбаясь счастливой и самодовольной улыбкой. Юрий ненавидел японского фигуриста, но еще сильнее он ненавидел Виктора. Какого черта он так счастлив рядом с этим заморышем? Почему не остался в России? Он ведь мог с тем же успехом тренировать его, Юру, и сделать его звездой. Не то, что Лилия. Что она вообще понимает? Помешанная на балете… Да, произвольная прекрасна, но не потому, что Лилия постаралась, а потому что Юрия подпитывала его злоба, ревность к успехам Кацуки, настырная мысль, бьющаяся где-то под самым черепом, о том, что Кацуки так успешен только благодаря Виктору, не отходящему от него ни на минуту.

-Кубок Ростелекома все решит! – Твердо сказал Юра своему отражению в зеркале ванной гостиничного номера. Он только что выполз из душа после очередной тренировки. Стоило бы отмыться еще в душевой катка, но почему-то ноги сами его понесли в гостиницу, где он жил последние годы, с момента, как переехал в Питер и начал тренироваться у Якова. Это и не гостиница была в широком смысле слова, так, бывший дом отдыха на окраине города, отданный под общежития для спортсменов. Через три комнаты жила Мила, частенько доставая Юрия своими визитами вежливости. Девушка вообще питала к Юре какие-то слишком уж теплые чувства, постоянно подкалывая его.

Именно из-за нее Юра рванул с катка, как только тренировка закончилась. Ведь именно Мила подначивала его, усмехаясь и спрашивая, не боится ли он выходить на один лед с этим японским гением. Юра чувствовал, как ярость рвет его на части, потому бросился домой, даже не забежав в душ.

 

 

Москва. Дедушка. Тепло приготовленных заботливыми руками пирожков… Юра расслабленно сидел в раздевалке и вспоминал эти прекрасные ощущения. Нет, Москва не была его домом. Давно перестала быть. У Юрия не было дома. Может быть, когда-нибудь он сможет назвать какое-то место на Земле своим домом, но точно не теперь.

Юрий настраивался на прокат, проигрывая в голове мелодию своей короткой программы, поднимая в душе струны Агапе, мягко перебирая их. В раздевалку заглянул Яков и попросил поторопиться. Юра встал и оправил костюм. Он до этого момента даже не задумывался, что это был старый костюм Виктора. Когда-то Виктор выходил в нем на лед. Эта ткань облегала его тогда еще юношеское тело, скользила по груди и обтягивала бедра. Юра краем глаза взглянул на себя в зеркале в раздевалке и присвистнул. Неужели этот высокий широкоплечий Виктор когда-то был таким? Юра постарался выбросить этот образ из головы. У него впереди была его короткая программа. А это значило, что мысли о Викторе были более, чем неуместны.

Юра тряхнул головой, отгоняя навязчивый образ юного Никифорова с развевающимися вокруг тонкого лица длинными волосами. Его собственные отросшие волосы всколыхнулись, следуя за движениями его головы. Еще немного и он станет тенью Виктора. Немыслимо.

Нервозности перед прокатом добавило наличие Виктора и его японца в первых рядах зрителей. Юра снова был зол. Он попытался успокоиться, но эти двое бесили его неимоверно. Виктор был рядом с этим парнем каким-то не таким. Юрий столько времени провел с ним  бок о бок, что теперь не узнавал в этом человеке того Виктора, которым его полжизни стращал Яков. Этот Виктор был другим. Не сказать, что он был хуже, просто он был иным. Настолько отличающимся от прежнего Виктора, что Юре даже становилось временами страшно. Почему-то, когда он смотрел китайский этап по телевизору, ему в глаза не так явно бросилась эта перемена в русской легенде фигурного катания. Но теперь, когда он видел их живьем, он отметил для себя, что этот новый, изменившийся Виктор ему даже чем-то симпатичен.

Юри посетила звенящая, щемящая сердце мысль, что все это время он мог ошибаться. Виктор был совершенно не таким, каким он его считал. Очевидно, он прятался за маской вежливого безразличия и предельной учтивости, которая и бесила Юрия с самой их первой встречи. Будто русский идол до сих пор был кем-то, сродни пустому божеству, болванчиком, которому поклонялись по инерции, совершенно без цели. Но теперь Юрий видел, что пряталось под маской все это время.

Его баллы за короткую программу были неплохими, ох как не плохими. Но Юрий чувствовал, что оценки его интересуют в последнюю очередь. Ни баллы, ни сама программа, не интересовали его настолько, насколько волновало мнение Виктора. Что он увидел в его прокате? Заметил ли, как он отработал свободную ногу, что так долго доставала их обоих на тренировках в Японии? Увидел ли, что в некоторых позах он чуть дальше отводит руку или сильнее запрокидывает голову? Заметил ли, что Юрий добавил от себя в дорожку шагов?

Но как Юра мог бы узнать ответы на все эти вопросы? Подойти и спросить? Ну нет. Тем более, что этот чертов японец… Но что это? Юрий уставился на взволнованного Виктора и не менее взволнованного Кацуки. Яков стоял неподалеку с ошарашенным видом. Да что у них стряслось?

-Яков, побудь тренером Юри на один день?

-Что?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Юра подскочил от услышанного. Какого черта происходит? Виктор бросает своего ненаглядного Кацуки? Какое ему вообще до этого дело? Юра стоял с раскрытым ртом и терялся в догадках, что только что произошло.

 

 

Разглядывая Кацуки, пока он кружился по льду под музыку своей произвольной программы, по слухам, написанную специально для него, Юра терялся в догадках. Что было особенного в этом японце, что он так прочно привязал к себе Виктора? Юрий провел с ними двоими достаточно времени, чтобы не мучиться этим вопросом, но ответа не находил до сих пор. Да, он был согласен с тем, что Юри в чем-то мил, заботлив и даже симпатичен. Но что в нем такого? Что в нем особенного?

За собственными мыслями Юра пропустил момент, когда Кацуки, выслушав свои оценки, бросился обнимать сначала Якова, а потом и всех, до кого смог дотянуться.

-Только попробуй! – Взревел Юра, убегая по коридору от японца с остекленевшими глазами и распахнутыми объятиями. В конечном счете он его все таки нагнал, но отбиваться уже не было сил. Юра к своему удивлению особого отвращения от этих объятий не испытал, хоть и ожидал худшего. Нет, как и остальные, он был обескуражен, но в где-то в глубине души начал смутно осознавать, что недооценивал до сих пор личных качеств Кацуки Юри.

Потому, забрав вещи из раздевалки и попросив Милу закинуть их в гостиницу, Юра бросился искать японского фигуриста. Побегать ему пришлось изрядно прежде, чем он смог отыскать Юри и вручить ему пакет с приготовленными дедушкой пирожками. Кто  бы мог подумать, что старик так сильно будет задет рассказом внука о японской кухне?

-Что у вас там такое стряслось? – Поинтересовался Юрий, когда конкурент сжевал пару пирожков? Согревая дыханием падающие на них снежинки, так что они таяли, оставляя едва заметные влажные следы.

-Собака Виктора… Ему пришлось вернуться в Японию, к моим родителям. Мы оставили Маккачин у них, когда отправились сюда. В общем, я просто подумал…  - Юри объяснял сбивчиво, а Юра все пытался понять, в волнении ли дело или в плохом владении английским, хотя последнее он за Кацуки раньше не замечал.

-Понятно. Что ж, оба мы за бортом на этом этапе. – Тихо пробормотал Юра, утянув из кулька, что держал в руках японец, пирожок и торопливо сунув его в рот.

-Что ты имеешь в виду? – Изумился Кацуки. Юра вздохнул и не ответил. А что он мог сказать? Он чувствовал себя потерянным. Ему хотелось услышать от Виктора лично все, что он думает о том, как Юра поработал с программой. Хотелось просто ощущать его присутствие в зале. Но Виктора не было.

 

 

Финал должен был пройти в Барселоне. Юра заранее знал, что его фан-клуб будет там почти полным составом выездной группы. Куча вопящих девиц, что может быть лучше? Юра недоумевал, зачем они вообще нужны? Дань популярности? Он вроде не поп-идол, чтобы за ним так волочиться. Стиснув зубы, тем не менее, он собирался пройти через кордон фанаток с высоко поднятой головой и хорошей прессой.

Не получилось. Джей Джей влез со своей девицей. После произошедшего в Москве Юра почти ненавидел этого парня. Дважды он отнимал у Юры его законную, выстраданную победу. И теперь была вероятность, что все повторится в третий раз. По старой доброй русской традиции.

Бунтарский дух Юрия подсказывал ему, что традиции существуют для того, чтобы их разрушать.

Бросив косой взгляд и огрызнувшись на Алтына, Юра постарался побыстрее отделаться от фанаток. Хотелось забиться под одеяло в номере, но это были мечты, которым не суждено было сбыться, потому что фанатки оккупировали все походы к номеру. Юра сначала отсиживался в ресторане отеля, а потом решил побродить по городу и несколько минут тщетно пытался уйти от погоди. Кончилось тем, что он услышал рев мотоциклетного мотора и только потом увидел Алтына, очень удивившись.

Отабек не только увез его от толпы почитательниц, но и поделился некоторыми своими воспоминаниями, которые совершенно вылетели из головы Юрия. Дружба? Почему нет? Юра уже и вспомнить не мог, кто и когда в последний раз предлагал ему дружбу. Самое похожее на это светлое чувство было у него с Кацуки еще в Японии. Но и только.

Они гуляли по городу, умостившись в конечном итоге в небольшом кафе, недалеко от отеля, в котором остановились. Столик на двоих и море непринужденного общения. Юра настолько расслабился, что даже не обратил внимания, когда Отабек непринужденно поинтересовался, нравится ли ему кто-нибудь.

-В каком смысле нравится? – Уточнил Юра. Он счастливо улыбался, но улыбка уже начала немного угасать, потому что вопрос Алтына поставил его в некотором роде в тупик.

-Ну… Я просто знаю, что ты в одной команде с Виктором. У вас общий тренер. У вас обоих большие перспективы. Если, конечно, Виктор не уйдет, окончательно сконцентрировавшись на работе  тренера. – Отабек говорил гладко и спокойно, но Юре показалось, что изначально он хотел не то сказать, что сказал в итоге.

-Да, мы в одной команде, если можно так сказать… - Юрий вздохнул, улыбка исчезла совсем. – Я ведь не обязан питать к нему симпатию только потому, что нас тренирует Яков?

-Виктор тебе не нравится? – Уточнил вдруг Отабек, поставив Юрия в очередной раз в тупик.

-Не то, чтобы совсем не нравился… - Замялся Юра. Он вдруг понял, что стоит свети все к шутке. Заулыбавшись, он подался вперед, положив руку на предплечье Отабека и даже засмеявшись, будто его слова были отличной шуткой. – Виктор Никифоров – секс-символ для всех!

Отабек быстро взглянул на его руку на своей руке и тоже засмеялся. Идиллия? Что-то вроде того. Юра в глубине души вздохнул с облегчением. Через мгновение все это рухнуло в пропасть. Под навес вошли Юри и Виктор, а вместе с ними еще несколько человек, в том числе Минако, Мари и ребята из числа фигуристов. Юра почувствовал острое желание спрятаться под стол. Он даже оглянуться не успел, как оказался вместе с Отабеком за большим общим столом, вовлеченный в оживленную беседу.

Этот чертов Юри почему-то никак не желал верить в то, что сам же вытворял на прошлогоднем банкете после финала Гран-При. Юра вздохнул и принялся искать в телефоне фото, что сделала Сара Криспино, отправив их Миле, а уже Мила поделилась с ним. В разгар всеобщего переполоха Крис внезапно отметил, что у Виктора и Юри парные кольца. Юра мельком взглянул на Виктора, оторвавшись от телефона, и как раз попал на триумфальное заявление о свадьбе. Внутри у него что-то точно оборвалось. Он смотрел на улыбающиеся лица собравшихся. Слышал одобрительный гул и свист остальных посетителей ресторана, когда Пхичит со свойственной ему простотой объявил о грядущей свадьбе на публику. Даже замечание Джей Джея показалось Юрию незначительным в общей кутерьме. Все вместе складывалось в картину, которая натягивала нервы до предела.

Юра чувствовал, что вот-вот психанет. И тогда… А что тогда? Виктор ему ничего не должен. Он поставил ему чудесную короткую программу. Такую, что при должном старании с ней без проблем можно победить. Хоть здесь, хоть на Чемпионате Мира. Так что его гложет? Почему так тоскливо на душе? Почему даже близость первого и единственного новообретенного друга не успокаивает?

-Пойдем отсюда… - Пробормотал Юра, поднимаясь со своего места. -  Это может длиться еще очень долго… - Он положил руку на плечо Отабека, призывая его поторопиться.

-И что будет дальше? – В полголоса поинтересовался Отабек, поднимаясь и попутно извиняясь перед собравшимися за свой уход.

-А дальше Виктор напьется и будет полночи стучаться по всем номерам, рассказывая, как он счастлив. – Отозвался Юра, поспешно выходя из-под навеса. – Глупый Виктор. С ним всегда одно и то же. Не веришь? Спроси вот хотя бы у Милы. Она это уже видела…

Юра бубнил все это себе под нос, не оборачиваясь шагая вдоль улицы в противоположную от отеля сторону. Отабек шел позади него, отстав на полшага. Внезапно он протянул руку и порывисто развернул Юру к себе, заглядывая ему в глаза.

-Плисецкий, ты влюбился? – Тихо спросил он, глядя в испуганные глаза цвета весенней листвы. Юра пару раз моргнул прежде, чем нашел в себе силы что-то ответить.

 

 

 


	2. Виктор

 

Сколько лет прошло с того дня, когда Витя впервые подумал о том, как было бы прекрасно выйти на лед и научиться «как они» всем этим странным и таким прекрасным штукам? Много прошло. Виктор предпочитал об этом не вспоминать. Выходя на один лед с самыми юными дарованиями группы Якова, Витя чувствовал, как никогда, собственный возраст. Что ему светит? Да ничего, если разобраться. Давно пора было признать, что его звездные дни давно позади.

С другой стороны, наблюдая за тем же Юрой или за Милой, Виктор чувствовал, что может еще очень и очень многое сделать, как спортсмен. Он оставался в отличной форме. Яков продолжал поддерживать его во всех его сумасшедших идеях, поругав сначала для вида, а потом, помогая преодолевать каждое возникающее при отработке программы препятствие.

«Старею» - это то, что Виктор никак не мог о себе сказать. Он не старел. Не в широком смысле слова. Не так, как это принято обычно у людей. Он отсчитывал года, праздновал дни рождения, принимал поздравления, и работал, работал, работал. В первую очередь, над собой. И не старел. По крайней мере, старался не думать об этом.

И вот…

-Господин Никифоров, каковы ваши планы на будущее? С этим сезоном все понятно. Но, может, стоит дать дорогу молодым?

Виктор в очередной раз устало вздохнул и про себя подумал, что некоторым репортерам точно гореть в аду после смерти. Это был не первый и явно не последний подобный вопрос. Впервые, когда он прозвучал, Плисецкий вылез со своим громким заявлением, заставив Виктора едва заметно улыбнуться, а Якова спустить всех собак, что накопились у него на душе за последний этап соревнований.

Виктор уже не в первый раз отметил для себя, насколько дерзким был этот мальчишка. И работать с ним было одно удовольствие. И все потому, что Юрий без проблем в силу возраста и темперамента велся на любые провокации. И за счет этих провокаций из него можно было лепить что угодно на свое усмотрение. И это было прекрасно. И это было… невероятно скучно.

Будь Плисецкий хоть немного уравновешеннее, Виктор взялся бы за него обеими руками и вылепил бы из него чемпиона во всех смыслах. Но тогда… тогда ему пришлось бы отойти на второй план. А какому спортсмену его уровня захочется делиться славой и успехом? Правильно, никакому. Виктор не был альтруистом.

У Виктора давно была задумка попробовать себя в роли тренера. Он даже пару раз намекал об этом в разговорах с Яковом. Но старик слышать ничего не хотел. Да и времени обдумать эту идею у Виктора особенно не было. Между тренировками и соревнованиями он успевал только откатать пару-тройку ледовых шоу, чтобы хоть как-то подзаработать, в обход спонсорских, для родного катка.

Крис уговаривал его «плюнуть и растереть», потому что считал, что такие вещи не достойны божественного лика Никифорова, но, в конечном счете, даже подсунул ему лишних контрактов на выступления. Виктор был только рад. Ведь, оставаясь на льду, он мог свободно думать, вообще ощущать себя свободным. На этих шоу рождалась хореография почти для всех его программ. Так что отказываться не было никакого смысла.

И вот его новые короткая и произвольная поставлены, откатаны на Гран При, совершенны. Но Виктор внезапно понял, что больше не ощущает былого удовлетворения от проделанной работы. Что-то было не так. Прокаты идеальные, элементы и хореография совершенны. Про душу и то не забыл. Все было так, как было задумано, кроме того божественного ощущения отдачи, которое почему-то так и не появилось.

Вместо него Виктор ощущал пустоту. И как мог он дальше двигаться, когда душа была пуста? Нет, не под ноль, конечно, но не было этого восхитительного ощущения полета. И даже постоянное чувство усталости, преследовавшее его всю его сознательную жизнь и доставляющее какое-то извращенное удовольствие, стало иным, изменилось.

Виктор долго анализировал собственные ощущения и пришел к выводу, что все дело было в том, что он все же старел. И это осознание было мучительным. Не спасало даже то, с каким парадоксальным восхищением на банкете после финала Гран При на его шее висел этот забавный японец.

Сказать, что он смутил Виктора, не сказать ничего. Смутил и еще как. Но Виктору было не привыкать, так что он особо на публику ничего не показал. Но для себя сделал выводы. Это было неким прозрением. Виктор никак не мог взять в толк, почему его так зацепило то, что кто-то им восхищается, настолько слепо и безрассудно. Сколько же бедняге пришлось выпить, чтобы высвободить весь этот потенциал и этот невероятный шквал эмоций? Виктор не знал, плакать ему или смеяться.

Теперь он с теплотой в сердце вспоминал тот банкет, чувствуя, что только этот короткий эпизод и мог бы в нем зародить новую искру, из которой в последствие появился бы возрожденный Виктор Никифоров, а не эта бледная тень, которую он теперь частенько замечал вместо собственного отражения в зеркале.

-Витя, ты уже видел? – Веселый голосок Милы щебетал в телефоне, почти осязаемо искрясь и фонтанируя энергией. Время было позднее, но девчонка позвонила сама, и честь Виктора не позволила ему оставить этот звонок не отвеченным.

-Видел что? – Недоуменно переспросил Виктор. Он как раз собирался покормить Маккачина и пойти спать.

-Вся сеть гудит! Ты что! Помнишь, тот забавный паренек из Японии, Кацуки? Мы еще все смеялись, когда он заявил, что хочет, чтобы ты был его тренером? В сети появилось видео, где он повторяет твою произвольную! – В голосе Милы было столько задора, что Виктор быстро извинился, выпросив у нее ссылку, которую, как оказалось, и просить не надо было, потому что Крис ее уже ему прислал, и принялся смотреть ТО САМОЕ видео.

И чем больше Виктор смотрел на полноватого японца, выписывающего на льду элемент за элементом из его произвольной программы, тем больше в его душе разгоралась надежда, что для него еще не все потеряно. И почему он не увидел этого в Кацуки, когда тот выступал на финале Гран При? Не увидел даже ничего похожего на тот потенциал, что японец демонстрировал, повторяя его, Виктора, программу.

Виктор, как никто, понимал, что не программа делает фигуриста, а фигурист программу. Но в данном случае все было наоборот. Неправильно подобранная музыка и неверная компоновка элементов, не чисто, к слову, выполненных, полностью убивали Юри Кацуки, как фигуриста.

В этом видео Виктор увидел все то, что было скрыто в этом угрюмом японском пареньке. При правильном подходе он мог, просто должен был засиять. Виктор это видел. С первых кадров, с первых движений японца. Да, Юри мог, просто должен был стать звездой. И Виктор должен был его заставить засиять. Ни у кого другого это просто не получится. Виктор это понимал. Ведь уже сейчас Юри катал его программу, созданную им, Виктором, от начала и до конца. И катал так, как не откатал сам Виктор ни на одном из соревнований сезона.

От этого открытия у Виктора защемило в груди. Как было бы просто плюнуть на все и взяться, как он и хотел, за Плисецкого, тем более, что сам ему обещал. Но нет, сердце гнало его в далекую страну, в которой жил этот странный, в чем-то неказистый, но невероятно талантливый паренек.

Вздохнув, Виктор поднялся с дивана и потрепал Маккачин по голове.

-Ну что? Где твой багаж? Поедем в Японию? Говорят, там красиво…

 

 

Яков был в ярости. Это было слышно даже по тем обрывочным фразам, которые сумел разобрать Виктор, когда звонил ему перед самым вылетом с борта самолета, чтобы предупредить, что не придет на дневную тренировку и вообще на время приостанавливает работу над своими новыми программами.

-Яков, может, тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть? – С усмешкой поинтересовался Виктор и опустил руку с телефоном подальше от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть. Что и следовало ожидать, его тренер был не в восторге от его импульсивных решений. Виктор этого ждал, понимал его ярость, но никак не собирался на это реагировать. Решение было принято. Стюардессы уже попросили пассажиров отключить мобильные телефоны и пристегнуться.

 

 

Япония встретила Виктора почти по-русски обширным снегопадом. Он заранее выяснил через знакомых, не без помощи Криса, адрес родителей Юри. Так что ехал он не в пустоту, а подготовившись, если можно было так сказать. Он даже упаковал часть своих вещей и отправил отдельно, через транспортную компанию, по адресу гостиницы, где ему предстояло остановиться.

Виктор просто не представлял, что Кацуки может отказаться от его услуг. Он же сам хотел видеть его своим тренером? Вот и получит его всего, без остатка. И не важно, что придется поработать себе в убыток. Деньги вообще не играли тут роли. Был огромный вопрос в том, кто кому больше поможет. Виктор Юри или наоборот. Ведь, если все пойдет по плану, Виктор получит новую порцию вдохновения, которого ему последнее время так недоставало.

Оказавшись в гостинице родителей Юри, Виктор поразился тому, насколько гостеприимны были эти люди. Виктор даже не представлял, что здесь его не просто знают, а почти боготворят. Это было неожиданное открытие. При гостинице был приличный участок земли, так что Маккачин с удовольствием носился по сугробам, наслаждаясь снегом, которого и в России было предостаточно, но тут он был особенным, чужим, и от этого еще более вожделенным.

Виктора мгновенно окружили заботой, как родного. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот нежданный отдых окажется таким упоительным. Горячая вода, неизменные улыбки кругом – это так расслабляло. Даже переполошившийся и переполошивший кругом абсолютно всех Юри не портил общего впечатления.

Виктор даже не заметил, как заснул в общем зале после того, как искупался в источниках. А когда проснулся, вокруг уже собралась толпа. И что ему было делать? Только налаживать контакт. Виктор уже заметил, что самым отзывчивым человеком в гостинице оказалась мама Юри. Понимающая и всегда готовая помочь. Это было очень приятно. О нем уже давно никто так не заботился. Карьера, взрослая жизнь, большой спорт – все это было плохо совместимо с ощущением уюта, который дарили близкие и родные Кацуки.

А что же виновник торжества? Виктор был немного шокирован, но виду не показал. Он запомнил Юри чуть более… менее… В форме? На видео это не так бросалось в глаза, как при личной встрече, но парнишка явно отпустил себя после поражения на Гран При. Виктор с одной стороны мог его понять, но с другой… Он понимал, что ему предстоит работать именно с этим материалом. А «материал» был конкретно некачественным.

Ответ на все вопросы был очевиден. И решение проблемы тоже. Виктор не думал ни секунды и тут же с улыбкой выдал вслух очевидное, наблюдая за реакцией своего нового ученика. Юри не выглядел расстроенным. Напротив, Виктору даже показалось, что он вздохнул с облегчением.

Дальше было еще интереснее. Виктор, больше по привычке, потому что так уж было принято в счастливой ледовой семье Якова, попытался пойти на контакт с Юри, предложив поболтать. И получил громогласный отказ. То же было с предложением спать вместе. Виктору такая резкая реакция показалась странной, но концентрироваться на этом он не стал. Просто позволил все идти, как оно шло.

В какой-то момент Виктор обнаружил, что Юри в гостинице нет. На все расспросы его посылали то в одно место, то в другое. В результате Виктор оказался на катке. И это было его новым откровением. Он уже успел продумать всю стратегию поведения с Юри, которая теперь полностью рухнула. Но для Виктора это было не первым падением. Это ничем не отличалось от отработки прыжков. Ничем. Виктор это понимал.

И теперь, глядя на то, как Юри задумчиво скользит по поверхности катка под взглядами семейства Нишигори, его друзей детства, Виктор понимал, что японец сам дал ему ключ к своему воспитанию. План был коварным, но, вместе с тем, и простым. Виктор точно знал, чего нужно лишить Юри, чтобы промотивировать его в верном направлении.

-И как только тебе удалось заставить его взяться за ум? – С восхищением поинтересовалась Минако, в баре у которой Виктор временами проводил пару-тройку часов, расспрашивая о Юри, о его прошлом, о детстве, о его навыках. Минако была словоохотливой, как и прочее окружение Кацуки, но она выдавала Виктору информацию, крайне полезную для дела. Например, что Юри восхищался Виктором с самого детства. Это Виктор и так уже понял. Но получить еще одно лишнее подтверждение было тем самым толчком, от которого за спиной раскрывались крылья.

-Запретил ему выходить на лед. – С усмешкой отозвался Виктор. Минако тоже улыбнулась.

-Чертов гений!

-Как и мы все…

 

 

Виктор уже готовился к тому, что сможет начать с Юри обсуждение короткой программы, как вдруг заметил краем глаза у бортика прикрытую капюшоном толстовки светлую голову Плисецкого. «Какими чертями его сюда принесло?!» Подумалось Виктору, но на вопли мальчишки он только улыбнулся.

-Юрий! И как только Яков тебя отпустил?

Вопрос был риторическим. Яков точно был не в курсе, что Юра сбежал. Но не важно. Виктор отлично понимал, чего он хочет. Обещание, невольно брошенное в пылу, теперь повисло между ними над ледовой гладью.

-Хорошо! – Без колебаний согласился Виктор под изумленные взгляды обоих Юриев. – Я дам вам хореографию на композицию, на которую собирался ставить свою короткую программу. Покажу вам программы через неделю. И вы посоревнуетесь!

-И ты выполнишь любое желание победителя! – Выпалил Плисецкий. Виктор усмехнулся.

-Хорошо.

Он был согласен. Даже на странное желание Кацуки, высказанное им в его обычной неуверенной манере, но с каким-то новым пылом, с затаившейся в глубине страстью.

 

Неделя пролетела, а следом и еще несколько. С программами определились, работа кипела. Виктор сначала сомневался, не зря ли он дал Юрию тему Агапе. Мальчишка был слишком взрывным. Ему было тяжело. Он не слушал указаний, не воспринимал замечания, болезненно на все реагировал. Виктор не замечал за ним такого максимализма раньше. С другой стороны их тренировки редко пересекались по времени, так что на одном льду они оказывались только в исключительных случаях.

Сейчас Юрий был одной большой головной болью.

-Ты можешь отвести его в храм. – Предложила Минако, когда Виктор пожаловался ей на свою проблему. – Не обязательно, что они поймут, в чем именно проблема. Но для усиления концентрации сделают все.

Виктор только кивнул. И не пожалел. Минако вновь помогла ему в ситуации, когда мало кто мог бы помочь. Но и этого было мало.

-Есть еще один вариант. – Проговорила в их следующую встречу Минако, лукаво улыбаясь. Виктор был согласен на все.

Когда оба Юрия оказались под струями ледяной воды, Виктору стало даже немного не по себе. Оба были закаленными и спортивными, но кто знает, как отреагирует организм на подобное издевательство. Виктор наблюдал за ними с тревогой с безопасного расстояния, чтобы не сбить настрой. И то, что он увидел, лишний раз убедило его в правильности выбора.

Плисецкий на глазах изменился. Кацуки тоже. Это было в чем-то странным, видеть, как эти два совершенно непохожих человека начинают сопереживать друг другу, подстраиваться под нужды друг друга, подставлять плечо, если есть такая необходимость.

Следующий вечер Виктор праздновал победу с Минако. Благодарности его не было конца. И, когда на утро он явился на каток, его ждал новый сюрприз. Оба Юрия, похоже, решили воспользоваться его отсутствием и уже вовсю подтягивали базовые навыки. Одно то, что Кацуки о чем-то попросил Плисецкого, было невероятным прорывом.

-Черт его знает, чем это кончится, но уже сейчас я вижу результаты, на которые и не смел надеяться. – Признался Виктор Крису, когда они созванивались глубокой ночью, чтобы хоть немного компенсировать разницу в часовых поясах. Крис только рассмеялся на его замечание.

-Ты сам-то что думаешь? Бросаешь большой спорт и будешь бродить у бортика, созерцая свое творение? – Чуть ехидно поинтересовался Кристоф. Виктор вздохнул, тяжело и устало.

-Знаешь, я пока не решил. Но мне точно нравится быть тренером!

-Это отлично звучит, но я все еще не понимаю, почему из двух Юриев ты предпочел японского. – Честно сознался Крис.

-Юра может вырасти и под руководством Якова. Ему ничто не мешает, напротив, в виду моего отсутствия у него только возрастают шансы засиять в полную силу. Что же касается Кацуки… - Виктор тяжело вздохнул. – Юри уже успел сменить тренера, и не одного, как я слышал. Думаю, мы оба друг для друга – последний шанс.

На этих словах Кристоф как-то странно рассмеялся.

-Так обычно старые девы говорят! – Пояснил он, продолжая хихикать. Виктор тоже улыбнулся телефону и снова вздохнул.

-Может, так оно  и есть.

 

 

Прокат Плисецкого был настолько на высоте, что Виктору пришлось изрядно поволноваться. Но Юра отчего-то не пожелал досмотреть прокат конкурента и просто удалился, не прощаясь. Он его задел? Или это было противостояние только между двумя Юриями? Виктор задавал себе эти вопросы раз за разом.

Отработав с Плисецким эти несколько недель, Виктор вдруг понял, что мальчишка сильно изменился и в лучшую сторону. Все усилия были не напрасными. К тому же… Теперь Виктор видел две пары влюбленных глаз. Хотя, если говорить о Юре, то тут скорее были косые взгляды, полные странного, неописуемого чувства, которое Виктор больше ощущал от него во время отработки хореографии.

Сам Виктор списывал это на всепоглощающее влияние семьи Кацуки и самого Юри, который всеми силами демонстрировал свою привязанность к Виктору. В большей степени на катке, но и в быту тоже. Именно это в Юри и привлекло его с самого начала. Он умел заразить всех собственными интересами. Виктору это нравилось. Это давало ему надежду.

И теперь, оставшись с Кацуки наедине, Виктор не знал, как реагировать. Хотя, что тут было знать? Настала пора становиться настоящим профессионалом! Спрятать собственные сомнения подальше и работать, работать, работать. Пока пьедестал финала Гран При не разлучит их. По какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств Кацуки постоянно твердил, что он с Виктором только до финала, а там… там видно будет? Что-то вроде того.

И Виктор помог своему подопечному поставить произвольную программу, на которою без его вдохновляющей поддержки Юри навряд ли бы решился. Эта программа… она не давала покоя Виктору, потому что в каждом ее элементе, в каждом движении Юри по льду ощущалось молчаливое присутствие Виктора. Хоть он и уговаривал Кацуки, что программу тот делает сам и только сам, это было безусловно не так. Подчерк Виктора определялся и местами даже бросался в глаза.

Так было до первого соревнования. Виктор упивался своим тренерским дебютом, но, вместе с тем, он отлично осознавал, сколько работы было проделано самим Юри, чтобы его успех стал таким оглушительным. Короткая программа произвела не такой фурор, как произвольная, хотя сам Юри ожидал обратного. Но Виктор не сомневался и только лишний раз убедился, что сделал правильный выбор.

А дальше было Гран При. Самое ужасное, что Виктору даже в голову не приходило, что в какой-то момент два его творения вновь встретятся на одном льду. И выход Плисецкого поразил его в самое сердце. Он и раньше удивлялся, насколько гармоничным у Юры вышло Агапе. Оно было именно таким, каким его задумывал Виктор. Не по исполнению, по сути. Мальчишка уловил то самое настроение, которое предполагалось при выполнении этой программы. Виктор был вне себя от счастья. К тому же он уже знал о результатах предыдущего этапа Плисецкого и, в отличие от самого Юры, не комплексовал ни капли из-за занятого им второго места. Ведь Виктор с Жан-Жаком уже выходил на один лед и прекрасно знал его потенциал.

Звонок из Хасецу стал громом средь ясного неба и той идиллии, что успела сложиться на Кубке Ростелекома. Виктор помчался в аэропорт, надежно вверив Юри Якову, точно зная, что старик его не подведет. До этого момента Виктору казалось, что в его жизни нет ничего особо ценного. И вот две его ценности пересеклись, взаимно исключив друг друга. И тот факт, что Юри без колебаний проводил его на самолет в Японию, снова подтвердил правильность изначального выбора. Сердце Кацуки было таким огромным, что Виктору иногда становилось страшно, потому что он уже чувствовал, что Юри вот-вот вверит его ему без остатка. Сможет ли Виктор справиться с такой ответственностью?

 

 

Вот и финал. Финал Гран При. В его собственной карьере он был бы далеко не первым. Но вот, как тренер, Виктор в финал еще не попадал. Сказать по правде, у него временами возникали сомнения, доберется ли Юри до финала. Но этот невозможный японец раз за разом выкарабкивался. И вот они в финале. Именно они, вместе. И до первого проката финала осталось совсем немного.

У Виктора была идея просто отдохнуть, но Юри предложил погулять по городу. Виктору даже в голову не приходило, чем это может закончиться. Море покупок, море магазинов, тысячи лиц прохожих и атмосфера праздника. Ведь скоро Католическое Рождество. Скоро он станет старше. От этой мысли в груди привычно защемило. За последние месяцы Виктор почти забыл это ощущение не проходящей, всепоглощающей тоски, которое столько времени грызло его изнутри, пока он не встретил Юри, пока не начал его тренировать. И вот снова оно…

Когда Юри бросился к витрине ювелирного магазина, Виктор на это даже особого внимания не обратил. Но потом… Это было действительно неожиданно. Что это? Талисманы на удачу? Или продолжение шутки Кристофа о старых девах? С Юри Виктор постоянно не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Настолько этот японец был удивительным и милым.

И что же мог Виктор сказать, когда надевал кольцо на палец Юри? Только то, что было на сердце и в душе. Только это. Сама ситуация иного и не предполагала.

А дальше была неспешная прогулка по вечернему городу, и яркие огни праздничных ярмарок. И каким-то чудом они набрели на небольшой ресторанчик с крытой верандой, заметив за столиком Плисецкого и Алтына. Виктор даже не понял, как все дружно оказались за большим столом вместе с другими участниками финала Гран При, Минако и сестрой Юри, Мари. Все были странно возбуждены.

Виктор почти нутром чувствовал, что сейчас начнется самое веселье. И, как только Юри признался, что не помнит прошлогодний банкет, Виктор понял, что весело будет невообразимо. Все дружно стали обмениваться компроматом на Кацуки, что имелся в телефоне почти у каждого из присутствующих. Даже Виктор что-то у себя накопал. Всем было весело, а вот Юри дико смутился. Так что Виктор уже чисто из спортивного интереса на вопрос Пхичита о кольцах выдал с улыбкой:

-Да, они парные. Поженимся, когда Юри выиграет финал.

Новый взрыв радости и веселья. Краем глаза Виктор отметил, как посерел Плисецкий и поспешил удалиться в сопровождении Отабека. Виктор не подал виду, что его это хоть сколько-то взволновало. Про себя же он решил потом поговорить с Юрием, чтобы предупредить возможные вопросы и проблемы. Как бы ни сложилась ситуация дальше с Юри, у Виктора в планах было грандиозное возвращение в группу Якова и на международные арены.

-Неужели его это задело? – Удивилась Минако, когда они с Мари, Виктором и Юри возвращались в отель.

-Не знаю, но выглядел он взбешенным. – С усмешкой бросил Виктор. Они с Минако чуть отстали от Кацуки и его сестры и могли говорить свободно.

-Да? Вот никогда бы не подумала. – Протянула Минако. Но Виктор знал точно, что Юра задет и очень глубоко. Не даром он уже не первый год за ним наблюдал.


End file.
